A luz de noche Chapter 1
by Maagna
Summary: Isabella generalmente le tenia miedo a todo lo que se movía, y a lo que no también, acostumbrada a los golpes de su inmejorable equilibrio y a las constantes humillación que se sometía era imposible como no se resignaba cuando se encontraba a un paso de Edward Cullen, su mundo se tambaleaba en tiempo récord permaneciendo inquieta ante su presencia, cual presa ante su depredador.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, soy nueva en esto y espero que les guste, solo trato de interpretar mis gustos y compartirlo, gracias por tomar su**tiempo**y leerlo :D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, ojala y fueran mio pero no, entonces la historia si es mía y espero que la disfruten.**

**LUZ DE NOCHE-Φως νύχτας**

Isabella generalmente le tenia miedo a todo lo que se movía, y a lo que no también, acostumbrada a los golpes de su inmejorable equilibrio y a las constantes humillación que se sometía era imposible como no se resignaba cuando se encontraba a un paso de Edward Cullen, su mundo se tambaleaba en tiempo récord permaneciendo inquieta ante su presencia, cual presa ante su depredador. Tras los años de convivencia no se hablaban mas que bajo situaciones estrictas, pero esa ley no le aplica cuando se entera que tiene que mudarse de Forks para cumplir sus metas, metas de las cuales Edward se encuentra en ellas inevitablemente ¿Podrá sobrellevar su frió corazón? ¿seria eso tan magnifico como la luz de noche?

CAPITULO**1**

No se consistía el momento para temer, no es algo que consiguiera evadir mucho menos, desde pequeña siempre fue de lo mas temerosa, no apeteciendo arriesgarse en ella misma, tenía miedo de tropezar, cometer un error o una que otra indiscreción de las cual incontinente se recriminaría. Aceptando que seguramente habitando cerca de alguna persona probablemente alcanzara hacerle uno que otro daño plausible a su incorregible equilibrio. Constantemente fue de las peores en deporte y eso era algo que logro ahorcar los hábitos, un poco, alrededor de los años, pero nada de que alegrarse porque aun se asemejaba al desastre.

Su madre ambicionó corregir su moderación ingresándole a clases de ballet, cosa que en un inicio le fue imposible humillándose, las caídas de su hija permanecían en la vergüenza, una contradicción crecido a su hermana, quien gracias al cielo fue generosa con los deseos de su estrambótica madre. Bella sin expectación arrugaba la nariz de su madre con su carácter distraído y soñador, sin colocar curiosidad a los tacones, a la moda o al maquillaje, ni siquiera a algún romance, bueno, lo último se colocaba en duda al igual que su "mejorado" equilibrio.

Las clases concluyeron como un desastre, se instruyeron a tratarlo pero nunca lo considero perfecto, de hecho ni bien que era buena caminando sabiendo que esas cosas se instruían alrededor del primer año, la disconformidad está en que asume dieciséis desde lo pasado. Un apocamiento absoluto para los Swan, aun recordaba cómo se sinceraba su madre, pero el factor de su incapacidad no era el principal, eso sería exagerado incluso alternándose de ella. La belleza de Bella no era la planeada de su madre, su semblante amargo al observar como su pequeña hija no avanzaba de su físico le provocaba decepción, igual que Renee igualmente a ella, jamás completo sus expectativas y tampoco las de su persona.

Su incremento fue pobre, integro a la estatura que nunca se elevo a las grandes alturas como las de su hermana, tampoco emparejaba la belleza de Tanya, menos su elegancia y su refinamiento, ella no se parecía en ningún detalle a la mayor y eso a su madre le causaba un gran quejido. Al menos la cabeza de sus hijas gozaba de una hermosura en abundancia, inclusive superior a Renee y eso le causaba felicidad, aunque tampoco detecto afinadamente el porqué su madre se concernía por ello.

Para Renee, Tanya era su favorita, se parecía la sublime parte del tiempo a ella, en sus ojos azules, su melena rubia, su tez pálida, sus facciones perfectas y sus piernas largas que la forjaban lucir toda una mujer, ella mantenía no solo la cara de una diosa si no tan bien un cuerpo deleitoso. Su hija menor jamás cumplió con las expectativas y su madre se vio frustrada deseando liberarla de proporciones de sencillez, de una regularidad incomprensible. Pero Renee al menos se conformaba con mantener a una hija hermosa, digna representación de su madre, una gran escultura.

Renee cuidaba de Tanya inclusive ahora que se encontraba a pie de la adultez, exigiéndole lo que sabía que nunca lograría cumplir la más pequeña, la sonrisa de su madre incrementaba al final del día al observar los buenos resultados de Tanya, su hermana sometida a largas horas de ejercicio ya se creía lo que su madre siempre les decía "_Para ser feliz hay que estar flaca_", una frase que Bella jamás considero razonable si no ridícula, pero Tanya, siempre en contradicción, apoyaba a su madre, sabía que si al final estaría más linda que ayer seguiría los concejos de su madre, entonces mucha parte del dinero de la familia se invirtió en cosméticos, ropa y concursos de bellezas que su hermana generalmente ganaba.

Para su padre, en objeción, Isabella consistía como su favorita, le gustaba su sencillez y su naturalidad, su forma de pensar y su educación le agradaba más que el de la misma Tanya impuesta por su esposa, Bella era su orgullo, su hija era de las principales estudiantes, siempre dispuesta que la prioridad era la casa, la familia y su aprendizaje. Charlie la amaba como a nadie, ellos se comprendían perfectamente, su padre la apoyaba más de lo que lo hacia su madre y le gustaba su compañía más que cualquier otra persona en la casa.

Algo que la desconcertó desde el principio, asumiendo en cálculo que Charlie había contraído matrimonio con una belleza, Renee Swan, desde pequeña una perfecto ángel y entonces la adolescencia incremento su belleza, su estatura, sus curvas…y por las razones que lógicamente comprometía poseer su querido Charlie para amar a Tanya igualmente que Renee y no como auténticamente era, solo ella. Su padre parecía querer a su madre, no detectaba el amor que siempre leía en alguna de sus novelas románticas, pero al menos sentía el aprecio.

Bella también prefería a su padre que su madre, no le agradaba nada lo que la mujer le demandaba, ella no conseguía ser lo que su madre anhelaba porque sencillamente no hacia magia, no podía tomar una barita y cristianizarse en una princesa, pero eso su madre no lo vislumbraba por momentos. La sometía a cosméticos que aprendió a despreciar y repudiar, su madre solo logro alejarla más del mundo superficial más de lo que ya lo hacía. Tanya sin embargo creció adorando los cosméticos, experimentando la belleza y el estilo que le ofrecía la variedad de la moda, y era algo que su hermana mayor agradecía sin cuestiones a Renee, su madre ya tenía con quien compartir sus gustos, sus habilidades y concentraba casi todo su tiempo en Tanya.

La mayoría de las personas que frecuentaba con los Swan exponían un mejor interés por la rubia que por la morena, la belleza de Tanya era como admirar el sol a medio día, muy caliente y muy luminoso, Bella se consideraba más como la sombra de su hermana, algo que a nadie le interesaba, el viejo mueble, los vegetales antes del postre y ella irrefutablemente no era lo delicioso. Pero sin embargo Isabella se conformaba con lo obtenido respecto a los Cullen, una gran muestra seria su mejor amiga, Alice, amaba a esa pequeña y hermosa pixie.

La menor de la familia Cullen, un linaje originado desde Grecia y el cual destaco Isabella en sus aspectos, perfectos como sus dioses. Por supuesto Alice iluminaba radiantemente ante tan alta posición. Crecieron como hermanas frecuentando toda unidas, dormían, comían, estudiaban, compartía todo juntas, porque desde el primer momento conecto con Alice, era una de las personas más querida y la aceptaba tal y como era, muy semejante al cariño de su padre correspondía agregar, algo que ya era mucho comparar.

La conocía en agradecimiento a sus padres, quienes conservaban una fiel amistad por los Cullen, no concernía la disconformidad de dinero o de personalidades, cada uno de ellos mantenían una relación hermosa a modo de Carlisle con Charlie, Esme con Renee, Alice con Bella, sin embargo hasta ese punto llegaban las alianzas porque dos se omitían en esa porción, porque ni Edward, el mayor de los Cullen, ni Tanya, igualmente la mayor, mantenían una relación con algún familiar y aunque inmortalizaba como su hermana insistía en aproximarse a Edward, el solo la apartaba desde su altura de arrogancia. Edward no parecía mantener relaciones intimas con alguna persona, ni siquiera en consideración con su madre o su padre, tampoco su hermana y menos alguno que otro desconocido. Hasta entonces muy poco sabia Isabella de él, exiguo frecuentaban y prefería ignorarle… o en absoluta realidad él le ignoraba a ella como al resto de su alrededor.

Isabella protegía una buena relación con Carlisle, le consideraba muy afable, cordial y cálido, su presencia consistía de las más agradable y coincidía con su padre, el también era muy guapo, exageradamente, debía agregar. Carlisle existía perfectamente a la altura de Esme, una mujer hermosa y cariñosa a la cual con el pasar de los años fue formando una estable amistad, muy cercana a la de una madre, Esme parecía darle el trato de una hija, e Isabella por supuesto le reintegraba el brillo, siempre la consideraba una madre.

Alice, irrefutablemente su favorita Cullen, tan dotado de hermosura y energía como siempre dispuesta a la gloria, ella era toda sonrisa, un cálido amanecer en su ventana, como el café en la madrugada.

El duendecillo perennemente estaba haciendo de las suyas, era extrovertida, elegante y muy agraciada. Sus ojos azules le concebían resonar el océano y el resplandor de un luminoso zafiro, sus facciones muy finas y ella muy pequeña como una fauna, de la estatura igual a Bella, solo que esta última no gozaba de la perfección de su mejor compañera. Al igual que Alice, Isabella era muy delgada, ambas pequeñas y morenas, sin embargo hasta ese término se encontraban las coincidencias, porque Alice era una pila que nadie detenía, saltaba y corría como nadie, parecía tener cafeína en las venas, aun conservaba la niñez a pesar de su progresión y eso le divertida en muchas ocasiones, Alice estaba loca y eso le contagio en varias ocasiones, asimismo le generaba problemas, porque Alice era toda una traviesa.

Edward… aquel Cullen era el que menos conocía, de hecho no sabía nada de él, muy poco conversaban y si lo hacían era por las circunstancias. Alguien educado en conclusión a las manifestaciones de su padre, pero sin embargo él no mantenía ninguna sonrisa tropical como las de su padre, Edward custodiaba un semblante formal, alguien impenetrable que desde un inicio lo expresaba, carecía de amabilidad, la efusividad que abundaba en su madre, él parecía no estudiarlo entre sus características, aquello no se encontraba en su ser, porque de ser amable muchas veces no terminarían las conversaciones con Bella en una discusión, una guerra de la cual Isabella siempre perdía.

En lo mucho que visitaba a la familia Cullen poco lo visitaba a él, de hecho nunca lo visitaba a él, muchas sucesiones deseo que se encontrara fuera de casa ya que al localizárselo su corazón se disparaba y sus nervios se alteraban en cifras incontrolables. Cada año era peor para ella, sabía que él se hacía más grande, más imponente y desafiante, siempre lo caracterizo de esa manera, era un ser frio al pasar de los años y solo su aspecto le provocaba temor. La adolescencia solo le aprovechó para incrementar sus particulares, su imponencia se agrandaba, la dureza de sus facciones se acertaban desde lejos y su aspecto físico parecía mejorar, como si eso fuese posible. El era todo perfecto, muy considerable a un Dios griego, imponente, fuerte, inmenso, demandante. Un hombre que con el tiempo incrementaba de belleza en aumento, solo en esa parte, porque su frialdad solo la intimidaban, por supuesto eso no era nada compasivo, tampoco su arrogancia y su orgullo, de hecho odiaba todo eso de él, pero eso no le colaboro de mucho a la hora de obstaculizárselo, también apreció una gran atracción hacia él, eso le llevo aceptarlo cinco años desde su observación.

A penas transcurría los ocho años cuando Edward se instalaba en los doce, y desde luego amaba sus ojos impenetrables, verdes intensos y provocadores, oscuros cuando se encontraba molesto, fríos la mayoría del tiempo y ardían cuando eran desafiantes. Su tez era de un color bronce, amaba su tez y su cabello color cobre le agradaban más, siempre rebelde y desobedientes, era muy parecido a él, demasiado.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que lo distinguió, ella estaba entre los cuatro años, entonces él la observo con la frialdad que congelaría el mismo infierno, parecido ¿al desprecio? No ¿al desinterés? No, el sencillamente la observaba con inferioridad, esa era la palabra, ella no estaba a su elevación, siempre se lo destacaba y no solo a ella, si no a quien aparecía en su vida.

Existían en el cumpleaños de Alice y se infundía de felicidad en sus cinco años, hasta entonces muchos niños estaban en la casa, Alice por mas pequeña que se encontrara en ese momento aun era muy exagerada y estaba segura que el dinero se disminuía considerablemente en la cuenta Cullen, pero eso era algo que los griegos no temían, después de todo eran una de las familias griegas más ricas y eso se destacaba en su grande y preciosa residencia.

Aquella noche sobrevivió con proporcionada incomodidad, no cruzo señal con Edward entonces, él no permaneció cuantioso en la fiesta más que minutos. Prefirió subir a su habitación que otra cosa en el momento, incluso con su hermana se exponía distante, potencialmente con su padre o su madre, él era diferente y carecía de alegría o sonrisas, no tenía una infancia normal.

Ella fue creciendo junto con su hermana, hasta entonces Tanya anhelaba introducirse con Edward igualmente como Alice e Isabella, ella no asumía a nadie de la familia Cullen y eso no lo sobrellevaba de buena manera. En aquel tiempo eran niñas y la madurez no hacia parte de sus vidas, sin embargo a Edward si le parecía y resolvió por apartarse de ella, no se interesaba en la rubia como la generalidad de las persona o de los hombres, la ignoraba y eso a Tanya no le agrado nada.

Tanya no le facilitó a Edward la victoria, nunca opto por vencida, a los trece años, Edward, estaba al punto de no tolerarla y sus desprecios hacia su hermana también le hastiaron a ella, esa fue una de las pocas conversaciones que se proporcionaron entre ellos, el parecía sobresaltarse con Tanya, hartándose de su presencia, se lo enfatizo con crueles palabras, algo que a Isabella no le agrado en lo absoluto defendiendo a Tanya con creces, pero él solo remarco su superioridad ante ellas, Edward era un chico perspicaz, no interesaba si Bella solo tenía nueve años, se aprovecho de su edad y sabiduría para hacerla lucir estúpida y en cuanto Alice se unió a la discusión protegiendo a su mejor amiga, Edward derroto a las tres sin el menor de las contrariedades, el era todo lo que ellas jamás serian.

_"Goza de la decepción"_ le expreso con arrogancia recordando cualquier mínimo matiz de su voz, una buena respuesta a su anterior insulto, no soportaba su actitud y menos con Tanya, que de cualquier manera, con sus bajos y altos, era su hermana.

Edward frecuentemente le provocaba una gran intimidación, cosa que se esfumo esa tarde, se armo de valor ignorando sus nervios ante el joven y defendiendo a Tanya a capa y espada; sin embargo cuando Edward le gano se sintió humillada, la hizo creerse tonta ante su magnitud, fue más cruel con ella que con Tanya o Alice y para mejorar las cosas, su valor desapareció manifestándose nuevamente su temor, ella lucia demasiado pequeña ante él y tanto su carácter como su aspecto lo recalcaban con dureza.

Más tarde, después de la inmejorable discusión, se le suministro nueva provocada por su hermana, Tanya le grito insultos a la cara por hacerla lucir mal ante Edward, ahora haciéndola resplandecer mal a Bella. Tanya no ambiciono su ayuda en aquel momento, prefería las humillaciones de Edward que alejarse de él y probablemente lo viera notado si su furia no aplacara su sentido común. Su hermana asumía atiborrada confianza en que algún día se rendiría ante su belleza, cosa que no sucedió hasta los quince años.

Su familia había colocado el grito en el cielo, cada uno con diferentes manera sobre tan descabellada idea, nadie imagino que el descorazonado griego aceptara al fin una chica a la cual le irritaba, hasta los mismos Cullen se desconcertaron ante la noticia y aunque Esme y Carlisle parecían felices no se recalcaba de sobremanera, no como el de su madre.

Renee Swan danzaba de alegría con la imperecedera determinación de Tanya, felicitándola de tan magnífico logro, de atrapar a alguien de semejante estatus: lo que no comprendía Bella sabiendo que su hermana ya algunos "compañeros" había poseído en el pasado, pero su madre no acepto a ninguno, en cambio a pesar de las crueles discusiones con Tanya y sus interminables desplantes por parte del amado, su madre lo aceptaba gustosa. Charlie por el contradictorio no parecía muy satisfecho con la idea, sabiendo que Edward era un chico de corazón frio e improcedente para su hija mayor que concordaba a la vida alegre.

Al primer momento cuando se entero, Bella no lo creyó y cuando los observaba juntos no se convencía de inmediato. Entonces aceptaba que existían más juntos que anteriormente en el pasado, eso lo admitía, pero cuando Tanya se encargo de regar por todo Forks que su novio era el mismísimo Edward Cullen, el más apuesto, el más inteligente, el más atraído por todas, se lo fue metiendo a la cabeza y por más que deseaba profesarlo como una mentira acosaba la duda, fue ella misma quien tentó prohibírsela.

_"Edward… ¿es cierto que tú…que tú eres novia de mi…de mi hermana?"_ le pregunto con dificultad profunda en la incomodidad. Su cuerpo temblaba a su alrededor y menos mal que el intenso sonido de la música no le permitía escuchar su corazón, de lo contrario estaría en graves aprietos.

Se celebraba el cumpleaños número quince de Tanya igualando la edad de Edward, ella estaba dichosa celebrando con el que entonces creía un novio falso. Poseía toda la atención requerida y por supuesto presumía de su novio en todas partes.

En ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas que lo negara, pero eso no sucedió…

_"¿Celosa?"_ Eso confirmo sus temores congelando sus pulmones e igualmente expulsadas opciones. En cuanto a la respuesta formada por la pregunta se sonrojo negando frenéticamente, se lo cuestiono con una diversión modelada en arrogancia que ella se encargo de solo apartarse con el corazón dolido tratando de convencerse que no gustaba de Edward.

Alice fue la de peor fisonomía, o eso a simple apariencia, porque no le agrado la idea el que su hermano asumiera algún vinculo con Tanya, según ella, Tanya solo se precisaba en apariencias, una chica superficial, estúpida. Advirtió a Edward de su terrible elección en ineludibles ocasiones, inclusive en frente de los Swan: en dos tiempos, un trago amargo para el linaje completo e incluso para Bella que prefirió proteger la decisión de la nueva pareja que la de su mejor amiga. Alice nunca aliento el romance y profundamente Isabella tampoco lo hacía, cosa que su compañera noto más luego, sabiendo que con cada encuentro entre Edward y Tanya le dolía.

Para Bella enterarse de esa referencia fue un balde de agua fría, las constantes utopías entre Edward y Tanya le estremecían a juego de una sensación apesadumbra no provocada en alguna ocasión. Para su deficientemente temperamento Renee no aspiraba esconderlo, por el contrario presumía de su hermosa hija y de la cual esta ultima igualmente se lo recalco con palabras crueles que apretaban sus puños en cuestión de segundos _"Madre, claramente esto sucedería en algún momento, todo lo que me propongo lo consigo, algo que solo lleva la mayor de tus hijas"…"No es de molestarse Bella, pero tu concuerdas mas con personas como Eric"_Le subrayo en otra ocasión bajándola al nivel de una chica desdichada y sin ningún tipo de atractivo que se aproximara al estatus ni de ella, ni mucho menos al de Edward. Una puñalada en el corazón.

Era la originaria novia oficial que poseía Edward Cullen, sabía que había frecuentando con mas chicas, bueno eso lo percato hasta los catorce, cuando su ingenuidad se desaparecía a poco, en aquel tiempo muchas chicas lo rodeaban y sus salidas no eran nada comprometedoras, no le agrado en absoluto atar cabos y saber que su hermana gozaba de ser la señorita de Edward.

Tanya igualmente gozaba de la historia de Edward, se podría decir que de igual forma era su novio oficial, su hermana había estado con alguno tres chicos antes que Edward, pero no fue algo que se formalizo para afirmarlo, pero si fue real, muy real.

La felicidad de Tanya duro muy poco, porque Edward finalizo un mes después de su cumpleaños con ella, sus llantos no cesaron por la casa, su tristeza era con la misma intensidad que la alegría que se escucho el primer día y aunque sabía que le agradaba Edward se sentía mal por su hermana, parecía muy dolida.

En su caso, no había nadie en ningún momento, algunos la invitaron a salir sin embargo con ninguno acepto, no le gustaba más que él y odiaba admitirlo pero era de esa manera, le gustaba un poco Edward, sin embargo era algo que controlaba y que ocultaba. Aunque Edward fuera su motivo principal para rechazar todas las propuestas, su padre pensaba que era por los estudios, era un factor también influyente pero no el central. A su desgracia era de esa manera. Era la mejor de su clase, demostraba su inteligencia donde fuera y bajo las circunstancias que fueran, sin embargo con Edward no, jamás logró utilizar su fuerza en ello, porque ulteriormente de todo Edward siempre le hizo lucir estúpida, siempre temía de él y titubeaba a su alrededor.

Entonces su sueño se concentro en terminar los estudios en el instituto WCS y seguirlo en la misma universidad, amaba esa institución desde los trece años y su padre intensifico ese sueño, lo compartían y sus notas eran competentemente fuertes como para transferirla de instituto, algo en lo que Charlie la apoyo totalmente, amaba la idea de que a sus dieciséis años fuera a Seattle, entonces sería la oportunidad de olvidar rotundamente a Edward, pero a eso le faltaban dos años y sus planes se vieron frustrados en cuanto Edward se mudo de casa a sus dieciocho años. Se había graduado en la escuela de Forks, tenía un muy buen rendimiento académico, el mejor de la escuela e incluso superando con creces al de ella, además era deportista, el mejor Mariscal de Forks según se haya visto, el tenia las dos cosas a su favor, podía obtener una buena, una muy buena beca, pero él no la necesitaba, el ya era adinerado y podía pagarla. Maldecía la maldita suerte el griego.

Eso no impidió que el chico recibiera una que otra beca y para su mal genio era de su universidad favorita, la WCS, al final acepto desde la insistencia de su padre Carlisle, era de las mejores del país y contaba con los deportistas, estudiantes y profesores mejores de los tiempos, pobre Harvard. El se mudo de Forks a Seattle frustrando el sueño de Isabella, no se despidió de ella y tampoco de Tanya o de cualquiera de la familia Swan, solo de su familia y entonces no lo volvió a ver más desde un buen tiempo.

La vida le sabia amarga, ni siquiera Alice le logro sacar de su depresión el primer mes y mientras su madre ansiaba apaciguar a Tanya que destilaba furia por no recibir la despedida de Edward. Desde la conclusión de su relación ni siquiera los más perspicaces intentos de su hermana llamaron la atención de Edward, el solo se concentraba en nada, no parecía concentrado en nada y lograba tantas cosas sin esfuerzo alguno, el era un genio y lo demostró recibiendo una beca en WCS, mas tarde llego a descubrir por Alice que también por Yale y Harvard, pero sus padres decidieron que le parecía mejor la opción tomada. Lo envidiaba, el lo tenía todo, dinero, fama, temor, respeto, cariño… TODO y sin embargo jamás destaco una sonrisa cálida en su semblante, nada adornaba su preciosa cara, la única sonrisa que se destacaba en el era por diversión de la humillación, de su arrogancia y altanería, de esas con burla y crueldad.

Esos dos años fueron de utilidad, mejoro sus estudios y además Edward ya no existía para desconcentrarla, su cariño por el fue disminuyendo o simplemente olvidado, amaba que esa atracción por Edward desapareciera con su presencia, después de todo solo era atracción física, ya que odiaba su manera, aunque siempre educado nunca amable.

Sonrió al saber que estaba libre de la condena de aquel frio, orgulloso, odioso y arrogante…pero malditamente atractivo chico. Las propuestas de amores seguían en pie para ella, jamás acepto alguna, con Edward fue un sufrimiento eterno y solo deseaba concentrarse en estudiar, sus sueños no se cumplirían, se le bajaron las ganas al saber cómo Edward se encontraba en sus metas y no ella. Sin embargo podría ir a otra buena universidad y terminar sus estudios en Forks, cuando le confesó a su padre el desinterés de terminar en la escuela de WCS se decepciono claramente, pero lo acepto. Su hija le animo sugiriendo que podría ir a otras universidades a excepción de esa…

_"¿No tendrá que ver porque Edward se encuentra en esa ciudad y en esa universidad?"_ le cuestiono su padre con incertidumbre, pero ella negó rotundamente, solo decía que ya no se interesaba por la escuela parloteando excusas pobres, una de ellas que la meta estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

A sus casi dieciséis años, recibió la oportunidad de concluir sus estudios en la escuela WCS, se emociono cuando el director se lo sugirió y eso la doto de alegría, o eso hasta el momento de saber donde se encontraba esa escuela, o mejor dicho quien, aunque sabía que Edward le faltaban dos años para terminar y que se encontraba en la universidad no le ayudaría nada cruzárselo por el camino.

Cuando su Padre recibió la noticia se emociono hasta sobresaltarse, animándola a aceptar, al igual que Alice, al igual que Carlisle y Esme. Solo le contrariaba una cosa a su padre y es que era demasiado pequeña y débil para cuidar de su persona en una ciudad demasiado poblada de "criminales" . Su madre solo presento desinterés al igual que su hermana o eso hasta que Esme le propuso lo más temía de ir a Seattle. En ese momento su corazón se disparaba con los nervios sobresaltados.

"_Me parece muy bien que nuestra Isabella termine sus estudios en esa escuela, además no creo que sea un problema si le pido a Edward que cuide de ella durante los dos años que a él también le restan"_

Carlisle continuo juzgándole la excelente decisión _"Es muy buena idea la de mi esposa, además estoy segura que Edward no se negara"_ les sonrió a ella acercando sus miedos y sus antiguas metas.

A Charlie le costó asumir la idea, el no deseaba aprovecharse de la generosidad de los Cullen y eso le dejaba incierto de la decisión, sin embargo correspondía aceptar que era la mejor decisión, en lo poco que observo de Edward siempre fue muy educado, silencioso y aunque le partió el corazón a su hija mayor, era algo inevitable. Además era por su hija menor, Bella, a la cual le observaba un buen futuro si se destinaba a esa universidad.

Alice le ánimo más hacia ese futuro destino, le parecía desconsolado que su amiga se marchara, pero Isabella lo producía en la mente desde los trece y ahora podía efectuarlo, una lástima que hace dos años se desasiera de la idea negándose a seguir con la meta, culpable, el griego Cullen.

Renee asumió un gran interés en ese momento al igual que su padre y tan intenso como el de Alice, le sugería que accediera la propuesta de los Cullen, que sería una oportunidad única y en cuanto se pregunto porque el repentino interés de su futuro, temió de la respuesta aguardando la duda. Charlie finalmente acepto la idea convencido por su imparable madre. Cada vez se veía más cerca de existir nuevamente junto con Edward, después de dos años de serenidad y alivio aparecían nuevamente sus miedos y nervios, no deseaba que sucediera lo mismo de hace dos años. Tanya destilaba desprecio y poca aceptación a la idea, le sugería que no fuera, que en esa ciudad no podría sobrevivir, que era demasiado para Isabella… entre otras cosas que la colocaron en duda, Tanya se negaba rotundamente ante la idea cuando Esme sugirió la propuesta ¿Por qué? No se lo pregunto, ni tampoco concreto la respuesta.

La obstinación de Alice y su madre se tornaron insoportables y concluyeron por acceder a la propuesta de Esme, ella recibió el asentimiento con alegría y comunico esto con Edward, según lo que le contó Alice, el igualmente accedió a la idea, sin embargo no supo si era con alegría o con resignación, no había que atar cavos, seguro era la última opción. Edward no se alegraría de su visita ni en cien años, porque él no parecía soportarla ni a ella ni a nadie de la familia Swan, tampoco es que soportara a otras familias, solo que los Cullen siempre mantuvieron una buena relación con los Swan y en cambio él no.

Isabella se preparo para los pocos días que le quedaban para conocer a Seattle, recordar a Edward solo la perturbaba, estaba impasible en todo momento y eso no era una buena sensación , cada momento que se acercaba a aquel hombre las piernas se le tambaleaban por su exquisita belleza, por su frialdad e intimidación que bien si le provocaba.

Ahora se encontraba en ese lugar, a un paso de la puerta del apartamento, aun recordaba como hace horas atrás Tanya soltaba gruñidos de furia ante su decisión, su padre estaba dichoso y Alice del mismo modo, su madre ni se diga y La pareja Cullen igualmente. Se despidió de todos con la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero era algo que habitaba puesto en duda, no se encontraba de la inmensa alegría, solo se percibía su miedo y Alice sí que se lo cuestiono, pero solo contesto que estaba desesperada por llegar al instituto, su amiga la miro como un bicho raro, nadie prefería los libros que el verano, el bueno y cálido verano.

Toco el timbre con el corazón fuera del pecho, el sudor recorría su espalda pero se encontraba bien en términos de colapso ¿en realidad lo estaba? Bueno sus piernas aun no se dormían, así que al menos eso eran buenas señales.

El viaje había estado agotador y estaba lista para quedar dormida en cualquier parte, excepto en el apartamento de Edward, aquello le quitaba el sueño con el permanente miedo de cometer una humillación ante él, sabía que se burlaría de ella, que se lo recordaría y que la doblegaría con su arrogancia y superioridad que tanto despreciaba.

El edificio donde se encontraba era uno de los muchos que le pertenecía a Carlisle, por supuesto Edward se encontraba en los mejores apartamentos, su estilo era muy moderno a juzgar por las paredes doradas a juego con el azul, los muebles parecían cómodos, cálido igualmente ya que recordaba como al salir del aeropuerto la ciudad estaba de un frió que no se lo aguantaba nadie, aunque proviniera de Forks. También estaba agradable porque la hacía sentir bien si no fuera por Edward, los empleados por lo observado amables y educados, no podía juzgar a mas, al menos que se colocara en posición de criticar hasta la música del ascensor, pero había estado bien era muy elegante y refinado, algo que ella no era aunque proviniera de una familia de recursos, pero bueno.

Su madre le había hecho las maletas, también le compro ropas nuevas para el lugar y su padre le dijo que no le faltaría el capital para sus gastos, ella sonrió, todo sería perfecto si no fuera porque Edward interrumpía en el.

"No pensaras quedarte parada de esa manera otra media hora" La voz la despertó de sus pensamientos familiarizándola con el hielo, arrogante y filoso, le sabia al acero de una espada, pero también peligrosamente atrayente.

Aun recordaba como su voz se estampo en su mente por primera vez, era una adicción, se infecto en ella como una melodía pegadiza, aunque en ella solo se encontraba la arrogancia le gustaba de forma misteriosa.

Se encontraba con Alice, apenas tenían cinco años y su amiga recibió de regalo un libro de flores, flores que exploraban en el jardín de la mansión Cullen. Alice las confundía a cada minuto y era Bella quien le explicaba sus nombres, jaral pringosa, anagalis monelli, narciso amarillo… sin embargo aquellas instrucciones duraron poco, porque cuando Alice le pregunto por otra flor a Isabella no dedujo confundiéndose entre los nombres de entre todas.

"_Se le llama Gladiolo Silvestre"_ le apunto una voz heladora aparecida entre sus espaldas.

Ambas chiquillas giraron conociendo el rostro del niño, con una parada que sugería orgullo, con una sonrisa de diversión que solo se la dedicaba a Isabella, porque sabía que le dolía su superioridad ante ella, siempre fue de esa manera y le gustaba como la hacía temblar, cual aire con la hoja.

Parpadeo sabiendo que de eso hace años, el recuerdo permanecía impecable entre sus memorias, probablemente la primera voz era menos masculina, menos fuerte y menos intimidante, sin embargo cuando alejo todas esas tonterías pudo observar lo que poseía en frente, exactamente como él lo hacía con su persona, parecía encontrarse en un juicio que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Su vista verde la recorría sin contemplaciones sometiéndola al miedo que siempre él olfateaba en ella, aquella visión que parecía dejarla desnuda con frio y en medio del polo norte, la asimilaba cual cosa extraña. Ante aquel análisis su pequeño cuerpo se sintió más diminuto de lo normal, imaginaba que se encontraba como un ratón ante un científico. Siempre fue de las pequeñas en su círculo, sus compañeros la hacían lucir como una niña, pero con Edward ella parecía no existir, si no fuera por su corazón latir sentiría que estaba muerta. Su imponencia inundaba los pasillos donde se encontraban ambos espectadores, él de ella y ella de su bienestar.

"Parece como si esperaras al momento en que te devore" le sonrió a medio lado, como le encantaba esa sonrisa, la descolocaba en cuestión de segundos y solo hacía falta imaginarla para que se le doblaran las piernas, hasta entonces se le estremecía todo el cuerpo, definitivamente su atractivo caminaba en aumento, una eterna maldición.

Sus facciones estaban endurecidas entregándole más virilidad de la que poseía en su pasada adolescencia, sus ojos verdes más intensos que la primera vez, asumía una buena razón si le proporcionaba un ataque al corazón. Su tez bronce permanecía como el sol en una resplandeciente noche, aun estaba obsesionada con su brillo y su elegancia, su arrogancia estaba intocable en sus expresiones, nada las apartaría de su semblante y…y como amaba esos cabellos color cobres, sensualmente revueltos, desordenados y contradictorios enteramente sincronizado con el poseedor de ellos.

Estaba más alto que la última vez, incluso más fornido y por supuesto más atractivo, ya no era solo su petulancia y su altanería quienes lo hacían el doble de amplio cuando antes le arrebataba en tamaño con media cabeza, actualmente lo hacía con una completa, seguramente entre los ochenta metros, lo que provocaba en ella mas temor de lo que antes ya pensaba creíble, estaba segura que si pudiera la despedazaría con un dedo.

Su sonrisa había desaparecido, aquella arrogante y tantas veces maldecida sonrisa de lado, le causaba un colapso y eso no le agradaba en absoluto a su mente, tampoco es que su cuerpo fuera lo suficientemente para negarse a él, era tan hermoso y perfecto, era exactamente por donde provenía: un Dios griego. Solo que ahora el Dios griego situaba un semblante de irritación, para cuando se dio cuenta fruncía el ceño molesto porque sencillamente le coloco más atención de la necesaria, más a él que a la situación.

"¿Perdón?... ¿Qué has dicho?" se despertó de sus ensoñaciones con un sonrojo entre las mejillas, si él leyera su mente probablemente se encontraría en un gran aprieto, sabiendo que sentía una pequeña atracción por él, sin embargo aun amaba que no pasara de ese punto, pues si sería un gran error enamorarse de él, era suficiente mantener un acercamiento físico hacia él, sabía que si se alejaba entonces la sensación desaparecería e intensificarla a su a proximidad seria un pecado. Edward solo soltó un suspiro a modo de contestación, parecía que no le agradaba su presencia, pero era algo que ya no hacia parte de ella, no podía regresar a casa solo por temer de con quien vivía, ahora solo le permanecía ser resistente y sobrellevar los dos años, por lo menos, en paz.

El griego tomo las maletas de Bella como si su peso fuera el de una hoja, estaba segura que sus brazos habían crecido, siempre fue un atleta, el mejor de Forks y probablemente el mejor de su universidad, eso lo testificaba sus esforzados y marcados brazos, su espalda ancha y su estrecha cintura, el lucia imponente como ya era de acostumbrar, se justificaba una buena razón por que ser arrogante y orgulloso, él sabía que era atractivo, perfecto y nadie se lo había negado, tampoco ella podría porque sería una mentira.

Edward le señalo que se adentrara en el apartamento con un gesto de caballerosidad, aun seguía siendo educado, dudaba que amable, pero seguía siendo educado. Ingreso con los nervios aun visibles admirando lo que debió admirar a primera vista, pero su mente estaba tan concentrado en Edward que las circunstancias pasaron a detalles, pequeños detalles que ignoro fácilmente.

El lugar era bastante acogedor a juzgar por el terciopelo que engalanaba la sala y sus paredes de colores claros: constituían un lugar espacioso concertando con sus muebles de cuero de muy notable calidad, sus adornos eran muy parecidos a los de un museo, era precioso y también muy cálido, la chimenea le entregaba el toque de elegancia y además sería bueno para el otoño que se acercaba. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el balcón que centraba en la sala, era grande y recubierto por el cristal azul protegiendo la buena vista, era de noche y los edificios estaban altos, iluminando a muy buena combinación.

"Puedes ir hasta el balcón y luego puede tirarte por el" su comentario enveneno su semblante, Bella cambio su sonrisa por un aturdimiento de pensamientos tan crueles.

Giro su cabeza encontrándose con el sarcasmo que tanto caracterizaba a Edward, pero ella no se lo tomo a broma, sin embargo eso a él no le interesaba. Aun cargaba con las maletas dejándola en el recibidor antes de informarle sobre su manera de vida.

"Solo te voy a advertir de mi forma de vivir, no me interesa si eres una niña o que lo parezcas, no cambiare mis reglas. Regreso el mayor tiempo tarde al apartamento y si no te encuentras para ese momento en casa seré yo mismo el que te cierre las puertas, si tienes hambre serás tú quien te alimentes, te levantaras temprano o seré yo quien lo haga" el temor que ligeramente desapareció al concentrarse en tan hermoso lugar regreso al escuchar su discurseo. Percibió como se extendía su temblor estremeciéndose ante sus palabras, las facciones de Edward por costumbre duras se convertían en piedra…

"…no toques nada de lo que es mío, no te entrometas en lo que hago, no me preguntes o me cuestiones nada, no me llenes la cabeza de problemas, no quiero que te metas en problemas _y por sobre todo, jamás, nunca, ni por razón de emergencia irrumpas en mi habitación_"

Bella procesaba sus reglas alternando de memorizarlas todas, prácticamente él deseaba hacer como si ella no existiera, lo que no sabía es porque debería ingresar en su habitación, es como si se tratara de la ley de oro al expresar su negación más intensa que las anteriores.

"¿Por qué… crees que entrare a tu habitación?" le inquiero con ignorancia, el entono una pequeña risa como si se tratara de lo obvio, solo que para ella no le era tan fácil descifrarlo, nunca tratándose de Edward fue para nadie fácil descifrarlo.

El se arrimo hacia donde la pequeña con una sonrisa a medio lado, parecía que se divertía con su cuestión, lo que Bella no anhelaba es que se acercara, la distancias anteriores le había parecido adecuada, lo suficiente para pensar y aunque deseara retroceder por cada paso que él se acercaba, su cuerpo no se lo permitía, no solo porque deseaba una proximidad, si no porque estaba en parálisis cuando se trataba de Edward Cullen.

"¿cuestionándome algo Swan?"

_Swan…_un apellido que Edward solo monopolizaba para ella, nunca se refirió a Tanya, a su madre o a su padre con el apellido, un apellido que opinaba pronunciarlo con aversión, un repulsión que causaba igualmente desagrado en ella como todo lo que era Edward, salvo su aspecto, algo muy superficial en ella y también inconcebible.

Tan inaudito que como en segundos se le olvidara las medidas de Edward, _"…no me preguntes o me cuestiones nada…_". Reiteradamente lucia estúpida ante él ¿Dónde estaba su memoria cuando residía a su a proximidad? ¿A caso, al igual que ella se derrumbaba ante su gallarda sonrisa, ojos, cuerpo y todo? Isabella no dispuso a dar réplica ante su consulta, en contradicción se enrojecía con la vergüenza extendida hasta por las orejas, algo muy propio en ella que Edward siempre destacaba.

"Solo te estoy advirtiendo, toma el concejo en cuenta porque de lo contrario no tardare en rechazarte en mi lugar." Mas que una advertencia parecía una amenaza, tenía esa voz asesina que la dejaba sin palabras y a su mala suerte, Edward existía lo suficientemente cerca como para aterrorizarla.

"Sé que aceptaste por Carlisle y Esme, ellos te mandan sus mejores deseos… de verdad te lo agradezco que aceptaras su petición y… y te prometo que no tengo razones por las que ingresar en tu habitación." Le informo con la sinceridad en sus facciones, sin embargo Edward no se lo creyó ni por un momento, no era tan inocente como pretendía dar a conocer, el no era como su familia, carentes de desconfianza y visión.

"Estas en lo correcto, acepte porque mis padres insistieron, de otra forma dudo que te hallaras tan cerca de mí." Le indico para luego proseguir, como si existiera hablando con una niña su voz era lento pero embriagador al igual que el aroma que comenzaba a olfatear Bella, un poco más y no estaría para observarlo. "En cuanto a mi última medida, espero que sea sinceras tus palabras."

Bella asintió, el joven se alejo de ella tomando entre sus manos las maletas nuevamente, subió las escalerillas a lo que ella lo siguió a duras penas, sus pasos logreaban saltarse dos escalones, ella en cambio era tan diminuta que se le dificultaba completar una. Cuando observo el pasillo se localizaban cuatro puertas más, sabía que la más grande pertenecería a Edward, así que a ella le pertenecería cualquiera de las otras tres.

Edward le manifestó su habitación, era hermosa y cálida, también espaciosa aunque a bella siempre le sobraba el espacio donde se encontrara. Él dejo las maletas en su lugar indicándole que este sería su lecho.

"El baño esta en esa puerta y si quieres cenar sírvete en la cocina" cruzo la puerta alejándose de su presencia sin más que indicar, desde entonces no lo observo mas por esa noche, no sabía si estaba bien o mal, sin embargo estaba aliviada de su marcha.

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAP, gracias por leer y esperen el siguiente... ADIOS!**


	2. Luz de noche-Φως νύχτας Chapter 2

**HOLA, YO POR AQUÍ DE NUEVOOOO, ESPERO HACERLES ANIMO CON ESTE NUEVO CAP Y TAMBIÉN QUE LO DISFRUTEN :D**

* * *

_** Luz de noche-Φως νύχτας Chapter 2**  
_

El frio se manifestaba en un inicio otoñal, y a sí mismo el concluir de su verano indicándole que hasta la fecha se irrumpiría en sus estudios, la meta por la que se acertaba conviviendo con el enemigo, por decirlo de de alguna forma, era más o menos complicado, solo por parte de ella, ya que a Edward lo consideraba fácil de ignorarla, comprometía saberlo recordando que desde pequeños el hombre siempre la había relacionando con aires de indiferencia, una sensación que no consiguió jugar de a dos, sencillamente no podía mantenerse en zona de armonía cuando se acercaba, le ingresaban apetitos de correr, pero al propio espacio se subsistía inmóvil ante las redes de sus ojos.

Hasta hace días asumía por el que agradecer a Dios, no se cruzo por su camino más que por lo estricto, el se marchaba de casa la mayoría del tiempo como bien se lo informo al comienzo y ella en cambio no salía para nada, de hecho, de las cuatro paredes era difícil despegarla, sencillamente observaba la tv o buscaba por internet alguna curiosidad de su mente. Cuando deseaba desayunar lo hacía más tarde de lo que Edward seguramente lo centrara y eso le había funcionado… salvo de una ocasión.

Una situación incómoda donde bajaba con cautela ya de costumbre, alertando cada movimiento que de por si la mataría de un susto, pero para su sorpresa al llegar a la cocina dedujo que por el silencio, como todas las mañanas, el no se encontraba e inmediatamente se reprendió ante tan desconsiderada especulación. Edward realizaría ser muy pesado, pero siempre se destaco por ser silencioso por mas difícil que su mente lo procesara.

Persisto pasmada al observarlo enjuagar el plato donde minutos antes debió alimentarse, sus manos presurosas desde el inicio al finalizar la tarea resulto un éxito, ciertamente el tiempo le jugó una mala pasado afectándole también a Bella.

Su piel se estremeció ante su presencia y el pijama envolviendo su cuerpo no parecía ser suficiente barrera para disimular la convulsión. Para su desconcierto Edward consideró no percatarse de su presencia, mucho menos de sus titubeos y sonrojadas mejillas que de por sí mucho ardían, en permuta en cuanto termino su labor camino indiferente hacia Bella.

Pensando que probablemente mencionara algo, descarto la idea ya que ni su mirada ni su cuerpo se dirigían exactamente a ella, Isabella que se encontraba pasos delante de la puerta permaneciendo en el lugar sin movimiento alguno y entonces Edward solo salió de la cocina para perderse en un lugar que ella no deseaba imaginar. En cuanto escucho cerrarse la puerta su sangre corría nuevamente por las venas y la respiración comenzaba un ritmo normal al igual que su corazón.

Suspiro de alivio a penas restaurada de semejante susto, como si Edward fuera la reencarnación de algún demonio, parecía temerosa de algún castigo. En el almuerzo tampoco se lo tropezaba y el nunca solía aparecer a casa a esa hora, la cena de ningún modo partió un problema, ya que mientras que ella se nutria a las seis, él regresaba a eso de las ocho y por cuestión de lógica conjeturaba que sobre seguro comía algo por el camino.

Impidiendo su horario "sin encuentros" finalizaba hoy, pues iniciaba la escuela nuevamente y ella obtendría que cenar como él se lo había ordenado desde ayer, fueron pequeñas pero frías palabras y desde entonces transitaron suficientes para no respirar. Habitaba paranoica y posiblemente algo de su madre heredaba, era una exagerada, no podía ser que juzgaba de Edward un monstruo para no acercarse a él de ningún modo.

Se lo reprochaba constantemente, pero la sensación de temor ya consistía como algo que no lograría negar y si asumiría que elegir entre la paz y el pánico, preferiría la primera opción, lastimosamente Edward no encajaba con ella. No sabía porque exactamente Edward deseaba que desayunaran al menos eso juntos, sabiendo que ninguno disfrutaba de intercambiar presencias, lo notaba tan bien por parte de él, a causa de no otra que su indiferencia, su arrogancia y su mirada de desagrado siempre encarnando con Isabella.

Ya estaba todo absolutamente preparado, en su morral se encontraba lo estrictamente necesario para sobrevivir el primer día, pero dudaba que los cuadernos y libros… junto con algunas cremas curativas, para golpes, la protegieran de miradas desagradables, su análisis siempre era duro, basándose en Bella lo que ya aseguraba. No era tan hermosa, de hecho no se podía ser hermosa cuando tu belleza es algo poco original, sus ojos y su cabello encajaban con lo "aburrido": marrones pero al final no interesante, su tez morena y su baja estatura de la cual acostumbraban a burlar le bajaba la autoestima a cero. Para empeorar la situación poseía grandes ojeras formándole sombra en la mirada, ni siquiera le otorgaba el toque de misterio, solo estaba algo degastada.

Se admiro una última vez en el espejo, el suéter verde era su favorito, no por ser el más hermoso pero si por ser el más cómodo, era algo grande pero le encantaba y mas para fechas como la otoñal, sus vaqueros limpios pero no apretados, probablemente pasados de moda pero le disgustaba lo que oprimía su cuerpo, la dejaba sin aire y era una complicación para alguien tan sensible como ella.

Se recogió el cabello en una coleta admitiendo que no tenia caso, su melena para un lado o para el otro jamás concordarían como lo decente.

Al menos se conseguiría reflejar que no existía mal, tampoco bien, pero eso ella no lo esperaba, nunca lo espero de su persona. Isabella era la encarnación de las inseguridades pero el espejo estaba reflejando una realidad, interpretaba perfectamente el papel de "común y corriente".

No podía reprobarse mas, terminaría con el sabor amargo en el paladar como usualmente sucedía y no deseaba reprimirse sabiendo que estaba a inicios de un año excelente o más o menos de aquella descripción.

Agarro su morral encaminándose para desplazar su cuerpo hacia abajo, suspiraba tratando de resignarse a la idea, había considerado una estrategia toda la noche intentando no pasar el ridículo ante Edward, no podía tartamudear, tampoco temblar o tropezar, mucho menos sonrojarse o sencillamente no hacer nada, debía recordar como caminar y respirar antes de que un ataque al corazón anticipe su muerte.

Escucho una voz tremendamente familiar y masculina en el comedor, justamente donde Edward le ordeno aproximarse a la hora, no se escuchaba feliz y no se imaginaba con quien podría estar conversando al menos que estuviera al teléfono, cosa que sería lo más seguro. Soltó un bufido de disgusto y ahora Isabella podía enterarse como aumentaba una voz femenina, una muy escandalosa e irritante, sin duda la de la pequeña Alice.

Acerco su oído a la puerta intentando escuchar mejor, no había podido llamar a Alice porque no tenía los medios para hacerlo, no gozaba de un celular o algún aparato cercano, jamás salió de casa, no le pediría nunca a Edward que le encontrara uno y no se atrevió a tomar el de la casa. El mismo señor todo poderoso le advirtió de no tocar sus cosas y ella no despertaría su furia.

"Es una molestia aunque este como fantasma" La voz fría de Edward invadió sus oídos anunciándole que no podía ser más que ella, la había llamado fantasma, algo que no encajaba como un buen halago y por si fuera poco la llamo "molestia" como si alguna vez le viera dirigido la palabra, claramente Cullen era un chico difícil de complacer.

"Vamos Edd, ella es todo un ángel ¿en qué te puede afectar?" ¡Alice!

Edward suspiro resignado, evidentemente no le tocaba de otra.

"Creo que es lo bastante insignificante como para no hacer daño, pero nunca me gusto tomar riesgos" Eso de insultar indirectamente se le daba muy bien, aunque eso no importaba, si Edward se percatara de su presencia y escuchando todas las duras palabras que le dirigía, claramente a él no le importaría, la verdad era la maldita verdad: la creía una cosa estúpida y diminuta, fácil de aplastar.

"¡No hables así de ella Edward! es parte de nuestra familia aunque te resistas en admitirlo" Le reprendió Alice, amaba a esa pixie que siempre la declaro como su hermana y era un sentimiento que Bella también lo hacía mutuo.

"Aun no, yo no tengo por qué hacerla parte de mi vida y mucho menos nadie cercano a Swan" su voz rígida ante el teléfono la estremeció como para hacerla alejar de aquella conversación, la menciono con tanto desagrado y disgusto que seguramente Cullen pensaba en cómo sacarla de su casa, no podía hacerlo, pero entonces cuando obtuviera el valor suficiente le demostraría y ella no objetaría, Bella tampoco podía estar con alguien que no le hacía gracia.

Luego de minutos escucho como la puerta del comedor se abría con molestia contenida, definitivamente sabía muy bien cómo controlar sus emociones, lo envidiaba, porque después de todo ella asimismo deseaba hacer lo propio y sin embargo se encontraba temblando como la hoja ante el aire, parecía como si de verdad ya fuera un fantasma.

Isabella residía afirmada en un mueble esperando lo peor o alguna interrogación o estúpida palabra pero eso no llego, ni tampoco se manifestó de su escena poco educada y es que escuchar por las paredes no comparecía de su educación, Edward tampoco es que fuera muy amable pero no lo expuso ante su presencia, se resistía aunque lo deseara de esa manera y solo por educación, no por ser amable ni hipócrita.

"Toma" le indico con dureza acercándole el móvil.

Admiro su pálida piel por un segundo, manteniendo el xperia donde seguramente se encontraba Alice, era tan hermosa y perfecta, como la tez de un ángel, pero él jamás se acercaría a eso, Edward era un demonio en toda la palabra. Lo tomo después de segundos cuidando que no se formara ningún contacto físico, entonces Edward notaria sus rojas mejillas y la vergüenza junto con la exaltación de los nervios a su causa, sabría en aquel tiempo que le deseaba y eso era algo que tenía que esconder a como diera lugar.

Se rehusó a encontrarse con su oscura mirada, tampoco deseaba que el observara sus nervios en los ojos, tomo el teléfono con la cabeza baja.

Edward desapareció al instante en que ella tomo el móvil, pero no se dirigió al comedor como se lo imaginaba, de hecho fue hacia la puerta tomando sus llaves, pero el que saliera de casa no le sorprendió más de lo que estaba forjando ahora, el joven tomaba su morral que había sido abandono en el suelo mientras que se recupera del sabor amargo de sus vocablos.

Deseaba objetar algo pero la voz de Alice la agito de toda intención.

"¡¿Alguien está al teléfono?! ¿Bella? ¿Edward?" se irrito la pequeña chillando por su atención.

"Estoy aquí Alice, perdóname por no llamar antes, es que no tenía como comunicarme" se disculpo no ubicándole demasiada atención ¿Cómo podía conversar a gusto con Alice cuando Edward hurtaba su morral? ¿Qué haría con él? ¿Estaría inspeccionando sus cosas? Lo dudaba, Edward no le interesaba ella y menos sus libros.

"Si te compraras un celular entonces podrías comunicarte conmigo, tus padres no han dejado de preguntar y todos quieren saber como estas" Le reprendió con conciencia, había sido una estúpida por intranquilizar a su familia al no significarse, sobre todo a su padre y encima había sido Alice quien tenía que comunicarse con Edward para lograr hablar con Bella, por esta vez debía tener un celular o la situación lo requería encontrándose en una ciudad, además que vergüenza con Edward, debía creerla una retrasada para saber que no tenía un lujoso teléfono inteligente.

"Lo siento de verdad, tienes toda la razón, todo aquí esta…está bien" Trato de escucharse bien, pero dudaba que Alice le creyera sabiendo que mentía horriblemente.

"Ya sé que Edward y tu no son las mejores parejas de convivencia, pero es muy buena práctica para ti"

"¿Por qué sería una buena experiencia según tu?" susurro, si Alice no contestaba tampoco insistiría, no es que le gustara su respuesta dentro de su retorcida mente.

"No te hagas la tonta, yo solo digo que trata de hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedas" la escucho pero Bella no le comprendió, aunque era algo evidente que asumiría que hacer las cosas bien si deseaba seguir en WCS.

"Eso intentare hoy, dile a mi familia que los quiero mucho porque creo que ya es lo bastante tarde como para desayunar y encima no deseo llegar tarde el primer día de clases"

"Está bien, pero dudo que llegues demasiado tarde cuando estas con Edward… al menos que te asuma un trato diferente"

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?" le cuestiono no comprendiéndola enteramente.

"Tu desayuna y has tus mejores esfuerzos y que ningún idiota te haga la vida imposible" Si se refería a Edward lo dudaba, el siempre sabia como colocar su vida en muerte.

Finalizo la llamada percatándose de la hora, malo para ser inicio de clases. Se levanto del mueble colocando el Xperia en la mesa de vidrio, Edward quien apareció caminando hacia ella, la tomo del brazo junto con su celular y le saco sin más del edificio.

Intento decirle alguna palabra pero los nervios se concentraban en el contacto de su mano bajo su piel, estaba caliente y su voz no hallaba sonido con el que protestar o si quiera reaccionar.

"Mi coche" Ordeno con dureza a un empleado del estacionamiento que igualmente se estremeció ante su imponencia, el hombre le indico donde estaba e inmediatamente forzó el agarre sin aflojar la mano, caminaron juntos hacia una variedad de coches y Edward nunca le dirigió una mirada, de ser entonces lo percibiera, estaría más nerviosa y congelada de sus impenetrables ojos verdes, un verde precioso pero lóbrego.

"¿Dónde…donde vamos?" titubeo al decir primeramente reaccionando con poco éxito, su mirada se fijo en mas que su mano rígida y no buscando encontrarse con su mirada observo el morral que sostenía en su otra mano ocupada.

"A tu instituto" le intimido de sobremanera, jamás escucho como la escuela le parecía un infierno, pero él con aquella imponencia lo hacía parecer de esa manera, su mano severa controlaba perfectamente sus movimientos deteniéndose en un lamborghini de calidad alejada de lo barato. Brillaba a oscuro como sus ojos, era igual de precioso y concordante como el propietario.

Se abrieron las puertas y el la deposito en el asiento del copiloto, le acerco su morral y sin más cerró la puerta para luego rodear el coche y tomar asiento de conductor.

El asiento era muy cómodo, pero no presto tanta atención a su hermosa gama o su costoso precio y reluciente coche, solo deseaba soplar aire hacia su brazo quien se había carbonizado ante el toque, le trato sin sensibilidad alguna como si se alternara de algún otro morral en la mano, a consecuencia de su apretón le quedaba marcado sus dedos por lo menos mas de dos horas.

Ahora ya sabía porque Alice le dijo lo de "…_dudo que llegues demasiado tarde cuando estas con Edward" _El claramente pensaba llevarla en su coche hasta el instituto e inmediatamente ante semejante descubrimiento dirigió su mirada hacia Edward, antes de que despegara su preciosa nave.

"Puedo caminar…No es necesario que tu…"

"¡No!" le interrumpido con firmeza. "Claramente es necesario, eres demasiado débil como para que te deje sola, no tienes cómo llegar sin que te proteja y no me refiero solo a un paseo en coche"

Aquellos términos le golpearon una tras otras, definitivamente el era capaz de insultar al mismo presidente si le parecía, la trato de débil y por supuesto le percato que no sobreviviría sin él en la ciudad, además de rebajarla a un nivel de niña. Sabía que él era ya un adulto pero Bella tampoco estaba tan cría.

"Puedo cuidarme sola, yo…yo no necesito que me protejas" insistió devolviéndole la dureza de sus labios, sin éxito, pero al menos logro pronunciar lo que deseaba o más o menos.

Edward encendió el coche comenzando a salir del estacionamiento, consolidó cada una de sus facciones que de por sí ya estaban bastante irritadas, no tardo mucho en mandarle al demonio, como si ya no se encontrara junto a él.

"Ya lo he escuchado antes" le sonrió a medio lado dejándola paralizada, ni siquiera la velocidad que entonces comenzó a manifestar Edward le impidió revolcarse con recuerdos bastante humillantes.

La casa Cullen le había hecho una invitación para almorzar, todo por insistencia de Alice quien últimamente se encontraba aburrida. Desde luego Carlisle recurrió a la idea de entretenerla como la pequeña se lo sugirió, nadie más que Isabella le agradaba, nadie le hacía sentir mejor y más fresca. El único problema lo tenía Bella que prefería no recurrir a la residencia Cullen sabiendo con quien podría encontrarse, a su buena fe Edward no se localizaba en el comedor como tanto miedo lo imagino, pero tampoco pregunto por él y ni lo deseaba.

Almorzó en paz junto con Alice y conversaron de varias cosas inmaduras e infantiles hasta la fecha, cuando considero el tiempo necesario para marcharse se despidió de Alice y bajo de las escalerillas traspasando la puerta. Su corazón se tambaleo al observar a Edward al tiempo en que ella caminaba, sus ojos no tenían dirección más que para él, nublaron todo tipo de concentración en Bella y a consecuencia de acto tan estúpido tropezó inevitablemente.

Se escucho un chillido de sufrimiento, para cuando respondió al dolor le sangraba la pequeña rodilla manchando su vestido blanco y Edward corrió inmediatamente hacia ella para poder ayudarla, las lagrimas le salían de los ojos mientras que su único testigo gruñía de semejante torpeza.

"_Baya que eres estúpida Swan ¿Cómo no te pudiste fijar en semejante árbol?"_ la levanto en sus brazos con cuidado de no estropear su herida, pero Bella solo se resistió al contacto.

"_Quédate tranquila"_ le exigió con dureza, una dureza que no consistía en ningún niño, excepto Edward.

"_¡No! ¡Yo no quiero que me llames tonta porque fue tu culpa!"_ le chillo dejándolo desconcertado.

"_Casi no recuerdo que aun eres una niña, mejor deja de molestar y cierra la boca"_ siguió caminando mientras que le dirigía una voz alta que no concordaba con su tranquilidad.

"_**Puedo cuidarme sola, yo…yo no necesito que me protejas"**_ le grito como lo que era, hasta entonces un cría de ocho años y él la miro con los ojos ardientes, la estaba desafiando y baya que el gano la batalla.

"_Tienes una herida en la pierna, dudo que puedas moverla como se debe, así que deja de ser tan tonta y acepta que me necesitas" _Ciertamente poseía la razón, le ardía la rodilla con fuerza y su sangrado aun no había parado ¿pero rebajarse a ese nivel? admitir que lo necesitaba era una humillación sin embargo era la realidad, lo necesitaba.

Bajo la cabeza acomodándose en su cuerpo, los pequeños brazos de bella rodearon su cuello y suspiro de dolor aceptando la condición que le tocaba, Edward dejo partir una sonrisa de arrogancia y levanto su cara con dulzura, limpio sus lagrimas y la dejo tremendamente estupefacta, deslumbrada y sonriente, el dolor ya no hacia efecto en ella, no necesitaba a Carlisle si no a Edward.

"_Te necesito"_ lo admitió escondiendo nuevamente su cabeza en su pecho.

Le sorprendía que Edward aun lo recordara, pensaba que solo mantenía el recuerdo por parte de sus memorias, pero al parecer a Edward no se le escapaba nada, seguramente revivido gracias a sus palabras aunque deseaba decir que no le interesaba que guardara aquel momento, estaba inmensamente feliz que fuera de esa manera, aun y entonces ella también recordara que lo necesitaba.

Edward abrió su puerta indicándole que ya se encontraba en el instituto, su educación se mantuvo tomándole la mano para ayudarla a salir, pero esto no era algo que solo encajara para Bella, seguramente lo hacía también para otras chicas, chicas que ciertamente eran más hermosas que ella y es que si en Forks, un pueblo pequeño, las mujeres le rodeaban, en una ciudad su equipo de animadoras seria mas grande. De todas formas no tomo su mano desperdiciando la ceda del tacto al igual se prohibió pensar en eso, pensar que chicas altas, rubias, con grandes curvas le adoraban en el lecho, la ponía en una situación desagradable.

"Te vendré a buscar temprano Swan y no me hagas esperar como en el desayuno" Le recordó, no se había percatado hasta entonces que no tomo ni comió nada para reforzar sus energías, Edward la había arrastrado hasta su coche para deshacerse lo más rápido posible de ella y hasta entonces solo pensó en ello.

"Lo siento" Bajo la cabeza con la vergüenza estampada en la cara, de todas formas no ha de ser su culpa cuando el griego hablaba mal de ella con Alice, se evito un mal rato ante su presencia y no se arrepentía ante la idea.

Edward no le dijo nada más, a penas sintió como sus pasos se alejaban y su imponente figura se marchaba de su lado, el rugido del coche la estremeció haciéndola reaccionar, debía marcharse a su horario de clases y adaptarse a la vida que ahora sin más tendría que llevar.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo permaneció como un zombi, sin un semblante donde la felicidad resaltara, cuando era más pequeña pensó que sería el mejor día de su vida, después de su boda claramente, pero como todo sueño se interponía una piedra en su camino, ciertamente Edward mas que una piedra era un diamante. Isabella considero sencillamente tomarlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo, pero eso lo consideraba como un robo y en términos más entendibles es como acercarse a Edward en vez de alejarse de él.

"¿Te llamas Isabella verdad?" le despertó una voz femenina de sus pensamientos, su sonrisa fue lo primero que destaco de la joven que de por si era demasiado grande, muy encantadora a su aparecer, de unos ojos castaños y de color de cabello a combinación.

"Si" su voz se escucho algo entrecortada, no se había repuesto de la realidad tan repentina y brusca en la que se encontraba, hasta hace momentos ni se percataba de los estudiantes que rodeaban la cafetería, todos comiendo y conversando, esto último más que otra cosa, pero de hecho ella ni comía ni tampoco se entretenía hablando con alguien después de las tres primera clases, era lo demasiado tímida como para acercarse y saludar, no conocía a nadie y tampoco deseaba dar el ridículo.

La joven tomo asiento en su mesa que hasta hace momentos estaba vacía, coloco su comida de apariencia verde acomodándose en su compañía, no comprendía su acercamiento pero no se esforzó por deducirlo, después de todo ella misma se encargo de hacerlo.

"Soy Jessica Hale, de la familia Hale y también capitana de las animadoras" le otorgo una introducción honorable, pareció decirlo con orgullo y más cuando se refirió a su familia que se percato, gracias a su elevación, que debía ser un linaje de altos principios.

Isabella no dijo nada ni continuo con la charla, no asumía nada que agregar ni tampoco conocía a su familia, por el contrario Jessica se animo a proseguir con la plática, como si se tratara de ella una persona importante.

"¿No nos conoces? ¿No sabías que tu novio mantuvo una relación con mi hermana, Rosalie Hale?"

Su voz se escucho desconcertada, pero ni siquiera lo mitad de desconcertada de lo que se encontraba Bella, bien si sus memorias recordaba a la perfección el nombre de _Rosalie, _una hermosa mujer de piernas largas, piel pálida y cabellos rubios que impresionaban a cualquier hombre, sus ojos azules no eran para despreciarlos si no para admirarlos, dicho recuerdo le generaba la encarnación de la mujer perfecta, no solo era bellísima, si no elegante y muy refinada, eso según lo que decía la revista que ojeo hace varias semanas atrás.

Sin embargo la noticia que encontró de la mujer no fue agradable a sus gustos, al contrario de Bella, Edward gozaba de los placeres del sexo opuesto y nada mejor que tener a sus pies semejante dama, muy adinerada y de un cuerpo hecho para el arte. Sin embargo las características mencionadas anteriormente no fueron de importancia para el futuro propietario de Cullen´s Industries, le había terminado de manera cruel sin dejar de lado su presente educación, sencillamente el _NO _fue algo que Rosalie Hale no comprendió, incluso arrodillándose ante él por regresar a sus brazos, había optado por llamar su atención de cualquier forma, pero su orgullo se observo aplastado por el hombre que amaba dejándole claro su negativa y hasta entonces Rosalie no desistía de su "lugar" con Edward Cullen.

Según las malas lenguas Edward jamás la tomo enserio como candidata para ser su futura esposa, aunque ambos se habían conocido en la universidad desde un buen tiempo, Rosalie tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que él le prestara su atención y cuando lo hizo le dejo claro que solo era un juguete mas con el que entretenerse, la chica desde el final de su relación parecía decaer enferma y la familia Hale había cortado vínculos con Edward, pero de todas formas eso no importaba cuando su futuro está asegurado con millones y billones…

Pero ciertamente a Isabella no fue la impresión de aquella dolorosa relación quien la puso de cabeza, si no que Jessica Hale la consideraba la nueva novia de Edward Cullen, algo muy descabellado y por más que recalentara su cabeza no conseguía la razón por la cual Edward tendría que fijarse en alguien como ella, si por el contrario de Rosalie o Tanya no era para nada refinada, ni hermosa y mucho menos elegante.

Aunque los Swan llevaran una larga trayectoria de amistad con los Cullen, y asimismo sus empresas se lanzaron prosperas casi a la igual fecha y también casi con los mismos resultados, la de su padre decayó cuando Tanya había nacido, ósea hace diecinueve años, desde entonces Carlisle había intentado ayudarle con problemas y perdidas que parecían irrecuperables, su desafortunado padre después de levantar tantas piedras y ganar tantas batallas por construir un apellido importante ahora se cortaba a la mitad al igual que sus propiedades, la única solución se resolvió en vender la mitad de las propiedades y por supuesto Charlie sugirió que lo compraran los Cullen y Carlisle obedeció inmediatamente, gracias a la inversión del dinero de Carlisle bajo su propiedad lo que fue de los Swan lo convirtió una renovada cadena de hoteles.

Hasta los catorce años de Edward su inteligencia y perspicacia se comenzaba a destacar, al igual que se destaco otra fuerte decaída en las propiedades de Charlie, su mitad estaba decayendo lentamente al pasar de los años y su familia se preocupaba por momentos tan críticos en la situación económica, aunque sabían que nunca recuperarían el poder que tuvieron en un inicio no deseaban que se perdiera totalmente, fregándolos de honorabilidad, de dinero, de comodidades y lujos que antes gozaban. Para ese entonces Carlisle no pudo resolver el segundo problema pero Edward sí que lo consiguió, adecuadamente y siguiendo los pasos más altos que su padre, Edward ya manifestaba su inteligencia enderezando las complicaciones por las que pasaba los Swan en tiempo record y hasta ese momento Charlie le agradecía a Edward.

La noticia de la caída y la solución de esta no se hizo esperar en la prensa, tanto los días en que se anunciaban la crítica situación de los Swan también se anuncio la salvación de esta y todos los halagos cayeron para Edward, a penas a sus catorce años manifestaba su grandeza para problemas que muchos en su vida no lo resolverían. Carlisle estaba realmente emocionado y orgulloso de su hijo asumiéndole trabajos que claramente no tardo en resolver también expandiendo la zona de su padre, entonces su lograr se adelanto ante de los diez años esperados, la prensa lo acosaba y las mujeres mayores o menores ya lo determinaban mas, como si fuese posible…

Y una de esas mujeres que pretendían ser la señora Cullen fue Rosalía Hale, pero al final, termino siendo solamente un nombre de la interminable lista.

"Lo siento, estas confundida…Yo no soy la novia de Edward Cullen" Le aclaro a la castaña quien arreglo su expresión efusiva por una confundida, su negativa pareció dejarla en signo de interrogación, pero inmediatamente sugirió una idea equivocada de sus palabras.

"¿Entonces eres su juguete sexual?" Indico la señorita generándole un golpe en el pecho, aquella sospecha incluso fue más descabellada que la anterior, fue indignante, además de saber que Edward conjuntamente de no tomarla en cuenta en la categoría, ella tampoco se ofrecía para serlo. Muy bien que aceptaba que mujeres de recursos o humildes se le ofrecían a montones, pero ella tenía el concepto de _juguete sexual_ como un rechazo a sus principios y su buena educación.

"¡Pues…Pues claro que no, yo no soy nada de Edward Cullen!...¡y si me disculpa considero su pregunta un tanto desviada!" por no decirle descabellada trataba de mantener su pulso a uno normal, se sentía indignada ante semejante ofensa que ni siquiera podía vocalizar de la manera más correcta.

Jessica pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras, considerándolo como una indiscreción de su parte, sin embargo no le creía nada después de haber visto noticias, por parte de la prensa, como una cría vivía en casa de Edward Cullen, cuando Rosalie se entero puso su rostro rojo de furia e indignación ante semejante elección, la rubia sabía que era mucho mejor que eso, ella que era una mujer de los más hermosa no tenia comparación con una niñata de apariencia frágil.

"¿Entonces porque vives con Edward Cullen? Todo el mundo rumorea que eres su nueva conquista" le informo colmándola de vergüenza, no sabía que alguien como ella podía considerarse a semejante categoría, de por sí que jamás Edward le había dirigido alguna palabra romántica o erótica, de tan solo considerar la idea la rechazaba tajantemente.

No sabía que las personas platicaran de eso y que seguramente Tanya se existiera riendo de esto junto con su madre, era una idea estúpida si es que ya se habían enterado, a penas si le alcanzaba en conocimiento que Jessica tenía razón, las personas la señalaban y rumoreaban sobre ella como alguien vinculada con una figura importante.

"El solo me aloja en su apartamento por razones más honorables que las condiciones que se imagina, solo cuida de mi porque su familia tanto como la mía así le han obligado y por ninguna otra razón" No entro en más detalles, aquella información fue suficiente para negarle algún vinculo con Edward. Jessica se disculpo rápidamente colocando una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Perdóname si te he ofendido, yo solo preguntaba y es que la idea de tu noviazgo con Edward incremento cuando estuvo hoy en la institución solo por transportarte"

"Es educado y eso es todo"

"Bueno, de verdad que lo siento sabiendo que la ciudad entera ya cree en tu amorío, pero si tú me lo pides yo me encargare de que todos se enteren de la realidad" le sonrió soltando el tema de repente, ella asintió sin nada más que decir, tanto que deseaba huir de la mesa, pero no lo hizo, considero más razonable calmar sus nervios y tomar sus disculpas.

"En fin, me he desviado del tema" retomo la conversación la castaña. "Yo en realidad deseaba invitarte a mi reunión social" Le entrego una carta con una sonrisa deslumbrante, Isabella la recibió asintiendo de manera aprobatoria.

"Gracias por tu invitación, pero dudo poder asistir" se sincero recuperando la mitad de su paz y de su voz.

"¡Oh! Tienes que asistir, no permitiré que alguien como tu falte a mi fiesta, además si así lo prefieres puedes llevar a Edward como compañía"

Isabella dudaba que Edward le permitiera salir de la casa, el mismo se lo había dicho y ella no haría nada por desobedecerle, después de todo ella no estaba en esta ciudad para fijarse en cosas que no fueran sus estudios. Sabía perfectamente que Edward tampoco aceptaría la sugerencia de que la acompañara, ni siquiera la soportaba, mira ahora que llevarla a una fiesta.

"Edward debe tener mucho que hacer" Excuso.

"Bueno, de todas formas te dejo la invitación" sonrió con ánimos.

"Gracias"

"No me des las gracias por favor y perdóname, está dedicada a la pareja que creía que ustedes eran" le informo, claramente la tarjeta estaba preparada antes de que Jessica supiera la verdad.

"Está bien, ya no importa demasiado"

"De todas formas espero saludarte en mi fiesta cuando el mes pase"

Jessica se levanto de la mesa despidiéndose elegantemente.

Isabella regreso con Edward en un silencio mortal ¿Qué podría decir cuando horas antes se rumoreaba de un posible romance? De tan solo recordarlo su cara se sonrojaba en un acto vergonzoso y no hizo nada más que bajar su cabeza para que Edward no lo notara. El claramente tampoco le menciono nada, a excepción del almuerzo que ella se negó a compartir en el comedor justificándose con no tener el apetito. Subió a la habitación sin más, el tampoco evito que se marchara y en cuanto pudo se tiro sobre la cama observando la invitación otorgada por los Hale.

Admiraba el calificativo de Edward e ignoraba el suyo como presencia requerida, hasta su nombre le gustaba, sin embargo sabiendo que era una tontada y muy mala distracción, la desecho en la caneca prefiriendo ni siquiera abrirla, Edward nunca le permitirá marcharse al menos que fuera para siempre y Bella tampoco se lo cuestionaría porque sabía que obtendría una negativa.

Se dedico a resolver deberes de su primer día de clases, que ciertamente en un principio no comenzaron como las mejores cuando Edward ocupaba su mente, suprimiendo toda inteligencia, a penas si se recupero en las tres últimas clases expresando su inteligencia a cada pregunta hecha por alguna profesor, ganándose su cariño y respeto.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAP :c**

**...PRONTO HABRÁ NUEVO SI LA ESCUELA NO SE PONE PESADA**


End file.
